Potion For Love
by Katilina
Summary: Hermione gives Ron a love potion and acts like she's always wanted him too. But what happens when the potion wears off?
1. Default Chapter

Potion for Love Chapter 1 By: Katilina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately enough!  
  
"Come on or we're gonna be late!" Hermione warned as Harry and Ron struggled to finish the last of their horoscope for Divination for the next month.  
  
"Think, Think!" Harry said to no one in particular while pounding a fist into his forehead unnessisarily causing his forehead to hurt for natural reasons- he was inflicking pain upon himself.  
  
"How about you fall down a flight of stairs and... and brake your wrist!" exclaimed Ron with a look of brillance on his face as though he had just solved Pi.  
  
"Brillant!" Harry Commented as he wrote it down on a roll of parchment filled with other horrible fates for hhimself, "And you.. you lost and old and beloved family pet!"  
  
"Sounds like a good month to me Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione gave both a death glare. "How can you work like this!"  
  
"Done!" Harry said gleefully.  
  
"And I!" Ron finished.  
  
The three gryffendors sprinted out of the common room and down to the dugeons where there first class is held, Potions. They entered, panting, literally seconds before the potions master stormed in.  
  
"Get out your cauldrens." orded Snape.  
  
"Thanks for the greeting." Ron said under his breath just so it was only audilbe to Harry and Hermione who sniggered.  
  
"We'll be brewing a love potion today." continued Snape. Loud sighs came from the boys and shrill giggles came from the girls; Snape glared at them "Moving on. Divide into groups of two. The instruction are on the board." Taps board with wand, instructions appear. "And began, you have an hour and a half."  
  
Hermione looked imediatly at Ron whoms eyes were already fixed on her.  
  
' Looks like I've already found my partner' Hermione thought to herself as a devilish smiled played across her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron! Its Grinded Skrewt Shell not Grinded Threstral Hooves!!! Hand it to me we only have 15 more minutes!!!" Hermione commaned. This was the third time Ron screwed up getting the ingridents and also and fortunately the third time Hermione corrected him.  
  
"Sorry! Here!" As he handed her the Skert Shell their hands brushed against one anothers and both felt an electric shock go down their spines. Both looked at each other wondering whether the other felt what each definately did.  
  
You see, Hermione had loved Ron since well, FOREVER!!! 'Who, I ask you, could resist that beautiful vibrant red hair? Those deep blue eyes Hermione fell into every time she looked at them? How could she not be in love with him?!? Their personalities complimented each others: Hermione's: Clever, Hardingworking And Ron's: Witty, charming, loveable! There were the perfect couple! Or at least thats what Hermione thought. Bu such a perfect guy could never fall for such a bushy haired bookworm such as herself. Never. Or could he? Not on his own will of course!'  
  
Hermione looked down at her cauldren filled with a love potion...  
  
' Thats it a love potion! I'll give him a love potion and I'll MAKE him love me! Brillant! There should be enough here for two flasks: One to turn in and one for me! Or him rather! Finally an answer to my prayers!'  
  
Snapping back to reality, but not before reviewing her plan once more, Hermione poured the final ingridient in and stirred, and stirred, and stirred until the potion was issuing a silver mist. Complete.  
  
"Bottle in your flasks, bring them up to my desk, labled clearly, you are free to go!" Snape instructed.  
  
Ron bottled the potion and started walking up to Snape's desk. He was gone now was her chance. Quickly grabbing an extra flask, she filled it with the maroon liquid that would solve her problems and furfill her fantasy. Snapping the flask and tossing it in her bag, Hermione looked up to see Ron quickly approching her.  
  
"Wow! Thanks soo much 'Mione", she loved it when he called her that, "you saved me!" Ron said thankfully.  
  
"No,.. No problem." she needed to get a grip on herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That potion was bloody hard!' Harry commented as they made their way to lunch.  
  
"Yeah it was but Hermione here helped me out!" Ron smiled that lopsided smile at her after he said this.  
  
"It was nothing..." Hermione said modestly.  
  
"Oh come on, you were great! Don't deny it!" Ron pushed as they sat down to lunch.  
  
"Alright, Alright." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Thats my girl!" Ron threw in.  
  
' That would be great if he meant it how I want him to mean it.' she thought longingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Good lunch, eh?" Harry managed to get out as he stuffed his face with ravioli and garlic bread.  
  
" ahuh" was all Ron could get out between bites.  
  
' When will he stop paying such avid attention to his meal to engage in a conversation long enough and deep enough to distract his attention while I slip this in his drink!?!' Hermione thought; irriated.  
  
A few minutes later Ron heard Dean, Neville, and Seamus talking about who had a chance to win the Quidditch World Cup and stop the Tornados drive to victory. He drove into the conversation with enthucasium (s/p?).  
  
' This is it! Now or never!' Hermione reached into her bag with a shaking hand and pulled the flask out under the table. She waited till Harry was also in the conversation enough so he wouldn't notice Hermione reaching across the table to Ron's goblet. She leaned acrosse the table, so far undetected. Poured about three drops of the Draft into the goblet. The potion was enough alike in color to mix in well the the juice.  
  
'Perect' Hermione thought as she watched Ron take a sip out of his goblet and keep on defending the Chuddley Canons as a threat to the Tornados chace at winning the Cup.  
  
' Now all I have to do is wait!' Hermione sat back and waited for the fun to begin.  
  
See that little button right down there? Click it and give me some love! NO FLAMES!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- "The Big Announcement"- Coming Soon! 


	2. The Big Announcment

I want to give a big thanks to my first few reviewers: D-Dreamer Chickadee - love ur story Ally  
  
Potoin for Love Chapter 2: The Big Announcment  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter : (  
  
By the way ' ' is Hermione's thoughts. " is speaking, K? Just thought you ought to know! Any Who on with the fluff!  
  
' When was his stuff s'possed to kick in?!' Hermione thought 4 hours after he took the potion. ' He's not even looking at me!' Hermione couldn't even pay attention to History of Magic and when Hemione isn't paying attention this must be a serious situation!!!  
  
"The fourteenth Goblin Rebleion...." Professer Binns' voice drowned off into nothingness.  
  
After another good 15 minutes of babbling about another goblin rebelion, the class was dismissed for dinner.  
  
"How many bloody rebelions are there!?!" Ron asked as the trio made there way to the great hall.  
  
"Over 27, Ron, if you read ' The Rough Revoluations of Today's Goblins' you might know!" Hermione declared. ' Why Hermione? Why do you have to be such a know it all?!'  
  
"Hermione, the only people who HAVE read the book are you, the author, and Binns!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Well you know you could add to the list by reading it!" Hermione squeleched ( that is a word! It means retorted) as they sat down at the Gyffendor House Table.  
  
"Is-" Ron started but was interupted by Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"May I have your attention please before you begin your meals!" Dumbledore started. "Next Saturday there will be a ball in horor of Halloween." Groans were auidible from the boys throughout the hall and shrill giggles from the girls. "This ball is for 5th, 6th, and 7th years only. This a costume ball. Partners are required. Thank you and enjoy your meals!" Dumbledore called cheerfully. "Oh great! Now we have to go through all the trouble of asking girls again! Terrific!" Ron commented grumpily. ' Oh no! No! No! No! Today is Friday and if the ball is next Saturday the Love Potion will have worn off my then! Oh No!' Hermione buried her head in her hands. "What are you worrying about Hermione? Ton of guys will ask you!" Ginny clapped her hand hard on Hermione's back. "Not to worry!"  
  
"Oh its nothing like that Ginny..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
I relize short chapter, I know! But what will Hermione do about the ball and the potion? hmm? lol well you'll just have to wait! Review or I won't update and I mean it! NO FLAMES! ~ Katilina 


	3. The Dream

I want to give a huge thanks to all my rebiewers: Tatortot, maddie, Scarlett3, BuellerBabe523, Rachel Black, Phoenix Feather3, Angie weasley, and Orly Luver. I think i got everyone who reviewed for chapter 2! If I didn't I'm sooo sorry!  
  
Ok, in this chapter Hermione has a dream, thats what the yule ball thing is. Its the same thing as the real Yule Ball in Fourth Year, but she goes with Ron instead. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! But Ron on the other hand.......  
  
Potion For Love Chapter 3  
  
"Ahhooo...." Hermione yawned and rolled over in her four poster. She lie awake simply staring into space trying to remember her dream. She knew she ha one and she knew it involved Ron...  
  
"C'mon Hermione!' Ron called up the Girl's stairs.  
  
"Whoa Hermione! You look great! Rons gonna love you!" Lavender squealed as he and Hermione gazed into the full-lenth mirror at themselves for the last time before they were to go found their dates for the Yule Ball.  
  
"Periwinkle is definatly your color!" Parvati declared.  
  
"Um... thanks guys..."  
  
"C'mon i know we wanna keep them in suspences but not this long!" Lavender prodded.  
  
"Alright. Now or Never!" Hermione decided.  
  
They made their way down the stairs. Hermione couldn't wait to see Ron. She knew he was going to look perfect- well in her mind he always did-  
  
"Wow! You... you look amazing!" Ron's jaw dropped as she came into full view " And your all mine"  
  
"Every inch!" Hermione corrected.  
  
Hermione was the most beatiful girl Ron had ever laid eyes on. He felt he was soo lucky to be going with her, you could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Shall we go then, handsome?" Hermione cued.  
  
"Anytime lovely." He answered.  
  
Arm-inArm they walked down to the Great Hall and waited in the loud and overcrowded Entrance Hall. Students from every house scrabbled to find their dates from other houses. So many different colored robes stood out against one another. It was a nice change from the usual mass of black. The doors slowly opened to reveal a very festive Great Hall- instead of the usual four house tables, there were about a hundred smaller tables. The Hall was beuatiful for Christmas. The rest of the students seated themselves and chatted to one another. Some had a bewildered looks on their faces because of the new way to get their food. Once Dumbledore demonstrated, everyone was placing orders.  
  
"Roasted Chicken!" Hermione said to her plate.  
  
'Smoked Turkey!" Ron practically shouted.  
  
Both meals appeared on there plates and all at their table were amazed.  
  
After all food was devoured, the Weird Sisters struck up the opening song. The chapions opened the ball with there partners and soon all were dancing.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Ron asked holding out a hand.  
  
" I s'posse..." Hermione answered mockingly.  
  
It was a slow song. They were holding each other close, looking into one anothers eyes, wondering what the other was thinking. Closer, closer they got, inches from each other's lips, Drawing ever nearer.....  
  
And thats exactly when Hermione woke up.  
  
' That was the best dream of my life. And thats just what it was- a dream.'  
  
She got up and dressed and went down to the common room.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione" Ron's vioce said. At that moment she remembered Ron was all hers for 6 gloreous days.  
  
Sorry that was kinda short. if u don't like it let me know and I'll change it. No Reviews, No Updates! hugs Katilina 


End file.
